Todo empezó con
by Choco Fenix
Summary: Sasuke se va y deja a Naruto bastante confundido, ya que no sabia lo que sentia por el primero. Pero gracias a sus conciencias lo entiende, y gracias a su hermano mayor, consegue hacerlo volver. Por outro lado está Itachi, quien no consegue declararse a Deidera, pero lo conseguirá con la ayuda de su conciencia...o tal vez no. xD
1. Chapter 1

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar, viendo como los cuerpos sensuales de los donceles se movían, invitándolos a danzar con ellos; sin conseguir gran cosa de nuestro rubio conquistador, hombre que ya se encontraba locamente enamorado; con sus misteriosos y penetrantes ojos azules, cabello dorado y sonrisa matador, sin contar con su magnífico cuerpo de 1.88m de altura proporcionado, con brazos fuertes, pecho marcado, piernas longas, trasero apetecible y un miembro grandioso. Cosas que hacían que los donceles en aquel lugar, vibraran de deseo.

**– Hola –**Oyó nuestro rubio protagonista a su lado. Era una voz suave y ronca, que hiso que su piel se estremeciera.

**– Hola –**respondió el rubio, volteándose a ver un hermoso doncel de piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos negros, que tenía un cuerpo simplemente fabuloso, tan parecido y al mismo tiempo tan diferente de su amor. **– ¿Cómo te llamas hermoso? – **Preguntó, viendo en aquel doncel el amor de su vida…

**– Sai –**Respondió acercándose provocativamente al rubio.** – ¿Y tú…? – **Dijo pasando la lengua por sus finos labios humedeciéndolos y haciendo que estos se volvieran aún más apetecibles al rubio** – ¿…Cómo te llamas rubio? – **Preguntó acariciando con su morena mano el denudo y fuerte brazo del rubio.

**– Naruto – **Respondió con su voz ronca y grave, haciendo que la blanca piel del doncel se erizara, no era necesario que dijeran apellidos, ambos sabían lo que iban a encontrar en un bar como aquel **– ¿quieres bailar? – **Preguntó, cazando la cintura del doncel con sus calientes manos, y acercándolo más a su cuerpo, tratando de no pensar en aquel que lo traía loco.

**– Mmmm…está bien – **Respondió, agarrando una de las manos del rubio, para de enseguida jalarlo para la pista, donde empezó a restregarse sensualmente contra el rubio, quien se estaba calentando como nunca; cosa que no era difícil, teniendo un doncel súper sexy restregándose contra su duro cuerpo.

**– Bailas muy bien, ¿Sabias? –**Preguntó al pelinegro, quien solo asintió, volteándose dando la espalda al rubio, para así empezar a restregar su carnoso trasero contra la semi-erección del rubio quien estaba caliente pensando que aquel podría ser su amor, el alcohol puede hacernos ver de todo. Este también empezó a mover sus caderas contra el rubio, haciendo que aquel baile más pareciera un encuentro sexual entre dos dioses.

**– Dios, míralos si no son sexy –**Dijo un varón que se encontraba viendo como los otros dos hacían el amor, con ropa, en la pista.

**– Dios…me estoy poniendo duro –**Afirmó el amigo del primero, sobándose los pantalones, para de seguida agarrarse a su pareja de baile e irse de allí.

**–¿Aquel no es Namikaze? –**Preguntó una chica, a su amiga.

**– Es cierto es él –**Respondió esa babeando, deseando ser ella quien estuviera en los brazos del rubio.

**–¿Pero quién es el que está con él? –**Pregunto una tercera, mirando con envida al doncel.

**– No sé…pero que es sexy, lo es –**Respondió su novio, para de seguida recibir un zape, por parte de su novia.

El par de bailarines calientes solo se reían con lo que oían, sin dejar de restregarse uno contra el otro.

**–¿Namikaze? –**Preguntó, levantando sus brazos y enrollándolos en el cuello del rubio, al mismo tiempo que este lo abraza por la espalda y aproximando su carnosa boca a la delicada piel del cuello del doncel.

**– Si…–**respondió, besando la dulce piel chocolate del doncel, deslizando hasta llegar a la orejita de este, pegándose aún más al doncel, haciendo que este sintiera aún mejor su semi erección.

**–¿Quieres hacerlo? –**inquirió volviendo a voltearse, encarando la caliente mirada del rubio, quien solo le beso con pasión, adentrando su experimentada lengua.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba saboreando todo de aquella dulce cavidad, sintiendo como el menor, alzaba sus piernas para las enrolarlas en sus caderas; lo que llevó a que nuestro rubio protagonista a que llevara sus manos, al carnoso trasero del doncel, en una acción completamente… "inocente".

**–¿Crees que mi respuesta fue lo suficientemente elocuente? –**Preguntó maliciosamente, quien se encontraba con la respiración agitada por aquel delicioso beso.

**– S-si –**dijo sonrojado, para después ver como el rubio empezaba a andar con él en sus brazos

**– ¿A dónde me llevas? – **Preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuera tan elocuente como la anterior.

**– Ya verás –**dijo, entrando por una puerta, para después subir unas escalera, pasar un largo corredor y finalmente poder entrar en una habitación.

**– No sabía que aquí habían habitaciones para…**

**–Son solo para clientes especiales –** cortó, haciendo que el menor lo mirara pícaro.

**–¿Eres un cliente especial? **– cuestionó con un tonito sensual, que hiso que nuestro rubio protagonista entrara en llamas, viendo en Sai, aquel que desearía tener en sus brazos.

**– Muy especial –**dijo, retirando la ramera blanca semitransparente, que cubría el delicioso torso blanco de Sai **– Eres hermoso… – **Elogió deslizando su lengua de la cinturilla de los mini calzoncillos del menor, hasta los hinchados pezones de este.

**– Mmmm…Naru…Ahhhh…–**Gimió, al sentir como su pezón era devorado por la golosa boca del rubio, mientras que el otro era duramente pellizcado por la gran mano tostada

**–…y delicioso ¿sabías? – **Preguntó, lambiendo el cuello del doncel, al mismo tiempo que sus calientes manos, bajaban el estorboso y sexy calzoncillo del menor.

**– Ya-a…me-e…lo habían…dicho-o –**Respondió con sorna y entre gemiditos de placer, digamos que aquellas manos y aquella lengua, hacían milagros.

**–¿Te gusta? –**Preguntó nuestro rubio al pequeño pelinegro, viendo con sus engañosos ojos la figura gruñona y sonrojada de su teme.

-**Me…Me-e en-encanta-a…Ahhhh – **Respondió el menor, pujando la cabeza del rubio acercando la carnosa boca de este, a sus deseoso labios **– ¡AHHHHHH! – **Gritó, sintiendo como dos de los largos dedos del rubio, penetraban su húmeda entrada.

**– Mmmm…veo que está muy deseoso Sasu…–**Susurró el rubio, deslizando su boca por el torso del doncel, hasta llegar al necesitado pene del pelinegro, quien se estremeció, tanto por el placer como por la desilusión…pensando que podía hacer que aquel rubio fuera solo suyo, pero tampoco iba a desistir, aquel rubio dios iba a ser solo suyo.

-**Mmmm…acuéstame aquí Ita…-**oyeron nuestros protagonista, haciendo que ellos miraran a la puerta viendo dos lindos chicos, uno rubio pelilargo y otro moreno pelilargo.

**– Nichan–**Llamó Naruto, haciendo que el otro rubio dejara de besar al moreno, quien lo cargaba; para mirar a su sexy hermanito, que se encontraba con un hermoso doncel, quien fue fieramente analizado tanto por las miradas azules y negras de los nuevos integrantes.

**–¿Cuántos años tienes? –**Preguntó Itachi, al mismo tiempo que miraba asesinamente al pelinegro menor, celando y protegiendo lo que era de su hermanito.

**–…**

**–…**

**– 15 años –**Respondió con una sonrisa, para después irse de allí de allí corriendo ya que un menor no podía entrar en un lugar de aquellos.

**–… OoO**

**–… OoO **

**–…**

Dejando atrás dos rubio y pelinegro con los ojos extremamente abiertos y con la boca abierta de una manera casi ridícula; bien así estaban los rubio, pues el moreno tenía demasiada clase para hacer mueca de aquellas, así que mantenía su típica "expresión inexpresiva".

Bueno esto hasta que la furia se despertara en Deidera, quien miró fieramente a su hermano menor.

**–¡NARUTO! –**Llamó con la ultratumba arrastrando el nombre del pobre, quien enfrentó valientemente la furia de su explosivo hermano mayor.

…si, como no…

Quien simplemente salió de allí corriendo por su vida, llevando su ropa para irse vistiendo por el camino.

**– NAMIKAZE NARUTO VIENE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –**Bramó Deidera a nuestro rubio, como solo una madre sabe hacerlo, haciendo que Naruto volviera con una carita muy linda que decía por todos los lados " _¿no crees que soy demasiado lindo para te enfadares conmigo?_"

…

Volvieron a caer. Claro que no, Naruto simplemente continuó corriendo por su vida, esperando que Itachi consiguiera amansar la fiera que es su hermano mayor.

**– Espera Deidi –**Dijo calmadamente Itachi aferrando el brazo del rubio, antes que este saliera de la habitación medio desnudo, a que ellos vinieron haciendo sus cosas por el camino…Kukuku…

**–¿Qué quieres Itachi? no ves que Naruto está…–**No pudo continuar con su reclamo ya que su labios fueran dulcemente capturados por los del moreno, quien se adentró en su boca, corriéndola por completo saboreando como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, dejando a Deidera tieso petrificado donde estaba, para después despagar sus labios del rubio viendo como estelo miraba con una expresión ridícula sin conseguir decir palabra.

**–…**

**–…**

**–…**

**–…**

Si…yo sé…es la charla más larga que escribí.

**– Itachi –**Llamó el rubio aun abrumado por aquel beso que fue tan diferente de todos los otros que recibió en su vida.

**– Shh…–**Calló el moreno, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los dulces labios del rubio que lo traía loco desde hace mucho tiempo** –…no digas nada Deidi – **Dijo, colocando su mano libre en la nuca del ojiazul, enriendando sus dedos en el oro de sus mechones** –Yo solo quiero decirte algo que me atormenta desde hace mucho tiempo – **Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Deidera, quien lo miraba expectante, acaso su moreno amigo no iba a…

**– PARA TODO –**Bramó Deidera tan explosivo como siempre, haciendo que todo a su alrededor parara, como si esto fuera algún tipo de BD americano y Deidera fuera un súper héroe, haciendo que Itachi lo mirara sorprendido.

-**...**

**–¿Qué crees que haces? –**Preguntó apartándose, del moreno, quien estaba tieso.

**– Esto no es ningún shoujo, para que nosotros no pongamos aquí todos acaramelados diciendo "te amo" y "quédate conmigo por siempre" – **Explicó el rubio al moreno, quien…continuaba más tieso que…** – Y si tu no me entiendes, mejor me voy – **Dijo agarrando sus cosas, yéndose de allí y dejando atrás a un Itachi que...continuaba más tieso que…

**–…–**"Expresó" Itachi mirando a la nada.

**– Cricricric**

**–…–**Itachi mira al grillo.

**– Cricricric…cofcof… Cricricric –**Continúa el animalito sintiendo como el ambiente se quedaba aún más pesado.

**– PUM**

**–…**

**–…**

**–…–**no es necesario ser un genio para saber lo que aconteció con el grillo ¿cierto?

**–¿Y ahora? –**se preguntó Itachi, sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

**–…**

**–…**

Fue en este momento que Itachi percibió que no fue una buena idea matar al grillo.

**–¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de aquel rubio idiota con complexo de hermano? – **Se preguntó, para después sentir como algo se posaba en su hombro, haciendo que el dirigiera su negra mirada a ese sitio, viendo con sorpresa el grillito que había matado hace un rato sentado con un trajecito negro.

**–…**

**–¿Sorprendente no?-**inquirió sonriente.

-**…**

**-…**

**-…**

Bien creo que lo mejor es irnos con uno de los rubios…

-**¡TU!-**gritó un tipo muy, pero muy pequeño apareciendo en el otro hombro de Itachi, haciendo que la negra mirada de este se posara en el nuevo personaje, que tenía una extraña piel azul esto sin contar con su cara de pece.

…parece que esto está calentando, mejor nos quedamos.

-**…yo…-**dijo el grillo, haciendo el rostro más inocente que podía.

-**¡SI TÚ!-**bramó, apuntándolo.-**ROBASTE MI LUGAR, YO SOY LA CONSCIENCIA DE ESTE VUELVE CON PINOCHO-**dijo, saltando de un hombro a otro, pasando por cima de la cabeza de Itachi, quien trataba de convencerse que solo estaba teniendo alucinaciones por el alcohol…pero después recordó que no había bebido nada.

-**¡Y ESO QUÉ PITUFO!-**gritó el grillo pegando su pecho al pi…al otro.

En eso el tipo con cara de pece, saca de una espada de quien sabe dónde y no una cualquiera, una espada que tenía una boca hace que ella devore al grillito.

-**Es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo…-**dijo abriendo los brazos y cerrando como si fuera un rapero.

-**…**

Por su parte Itachi miraba la escena con incredulidad, la que un Uchiha podía mostrar.

-**¡Qué!-**dijo el de piel azul viendo al Uchiha.

-**…** **¿Kisame?-**inquirió viendo al pitufo, quien carraspeó avergonzado por su actitud.

-**No…-**respondió recomponiendo su trajecito, y poniéndose en una pose digna.-**…ese es mi nombre en el manga mi nombre real es Alejandro.**

**-... ¿Alejandro?-**preguntó con algo de burla, viendo como el tío azul se ponía rojo.

-**…**

**-…**

**-si…-**respondió finalmente para después sentir como el cuerpo del Uchiha empezaba a convulsionar violentamente, y ver como este llevaba una de sus manos a su boca tapándola, tratando de sofocar las carcajadas que amenazaban salir de su boca.

Si Uchiha Itachi estaba riendo.

**-Eres mismo un dobe hecho y derecho.-**dijo Sasuke, curando la herida que Naruto tenía en la frente.

-**Ya te dije que la culpa no fue mía… **reclamó infantilmente el rubio el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y inflando sus mejillas.-**…quien te manda a ti ser tan bruto, sin contar con teme.-**dijo mirando a los ojos del amor de su vida, quedándose nuevamente prisionero de aquellas gemas negras, que siempre lo enloquecieron.

-**…-**Sasuke se quedo calado, dejándose hundir en el mar de los ojos de Naruto, sintiendo como aquellos "estorbosos" sentimientos volvían a atormentarlo, aquellos estúpidos sentimientos que hicieran que se fuera.

Flash Back

Sasuke se encontraba acostado en su camita pensó en lo que iba hacer, se bien que no había mucho en que pensar, él iba a irse de allí, tenía que hacerlo no podía quedarse y dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos que se volvían más fuertes a cada días.

_-Quien en su perfecto juicio se enamoraría del dobe...-_pensó volteándose a un lado, abrazándose a un almohada_.-…un dobe tonto, idiota, estúpido, torpe…_-dijo para sí mismo enumerando los defectos del rubio que lo traía loco_.-…guapo con unos ojazos azules…-_empezó a decirse, haciendo que se puniera completamente rojo y por eso enterrara su bello rostro en su almohada, sin conseguir evitar que los buenos momentos que había pasado con su dobe vinieran a la decima.

"se podía ver Sasuke, de unos siete años, sentado en muelo, mirando a la cristalina agua, recordando los fin de semana felices que había pasado allí con sus padres, comiendo, nadando, sonriendo, recuerdos que no pasarían de eso, ya que con la muerte de sus padres él se había quedado solo con su nichan

Esto hasta que una solitaria lágrima cayo de sus bellos ojos negros, lagrima que deslizó por su tersa mejilla, sin que Sasu se importara con ello, después de todo nadie le iba a ayudar.

-**¿Estás bien-dettebayo?-**oyó atrás de si, haciendo que se sobresaltara, para después mirara al otro.

-**¿Qué quieres?-**dijo sonando tan cortante como quería, mirando fieramente al otro niño.

-**Nada solo te vi y pensé que precisabas de ayuda…-**dijo sin importarse mucho con la mirada que el otro le mandó, después de todo Dei-nichan siempre le había mirado de aquella manera, cuando aprecia de la nada.

-**…después de todo papa, siempre me dijo que debo ser simpático para los otros.-**explicó, para después regalar una tierna sonrisa al pequeño pelinegro, haciendo que este se sonrojara, para después ver como este se sentaba a su lado.

-**Y dime…-**empezó, poniendo su mano en el hombro del Uchiha.-**… ¿Por qué llorabas?-**preguntó mirando al Uchiha, quien dejo de mirarlo para, dirigir su vista al rio, sin que realmente lo viera.

-**…**

**-No tienes que…-**

-**Mis padres murieron.-**dijo, haciendo que el rubio entendiera su dolor por eso decidiera hacer aquello que su mama siempre hacia cuando él estaba triste.

-**…-**haciendo que Sasuke se sorprenderá que todo el pequeño y tierno cuerpecito de este se tensara, al mismo tiempo que pensaba.

_-Este tonto me está abrazando…_

Pero a poco y poco, la resistencia que ponía, al abrazo que el rubio le daba, se iba yendo, ya que el agradable calor del rubio inundó su cuerpo, haciendo que Sasu terminara por aceptar y corresponder al abrazo del rubio, al mismo tiempo que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-**…-**el rubio al sentir como su ramera se mojaba, entendió que el morenito estaba llorando, así que se dejo hacer, apretando con más fuerza el menor contra sí."

Por su parte Sasuke al recordar este tierno momento de su infancia, hiso que las lagrimas se juntaran en sus ojos, aquel había sido el inicio de algo que iría mudar su vida para siempre, pero habían muchos y muchos momentos que estaba gravados a fuego y hierro en su memoria, y que hiso que entendiera que estaba realmente enamorado de aquel dobe….como su primer beso.

"Era un día perfectamente normal para Sasuke y Naruto, quienes a sus tiernos 12 años de edad se encontraban discutiendo, por algo tan idiota como siempre.

-**¡Repite aquello que dijiste teme!-**afirmó Naruto subiendo a la mesa de Sasuke, agachándose para quedarse frente a frente con este, quien se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados y con los puño apretados con fuerza, tratando de contener el sentimiento que corría su cuerpo y que en aquella altura no sabía que era…CELOS

-**Con todo el gusto DOBE…-**dijo alzándose un poco, aproximando se rostro al del rubio, quien lo miraba con fuego en los ojos.-**…eres tan idiota que ni consigues ver que Sakura…Mgt-**no consiguió terminar su frase, a que su boca fue sorpresivamente atacada por la del rubio, quien se quedo más que tieso al sentir la suavidad de los labios del Uchiha bajo los suyos.

-**…**

**-…**

Y así se quedaron un rato, hasta que el denso cerebro de Naruto reiniciara, y se aparta sorpresivamente del moreno, para después huir de allí dejando a Sasuke allí tieso con un extraño y agradable cosquilleo en los labios."

Al recordarse de esto Sasuke no pudo evitar levar una de sus manos a su boca, acariciando sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo aquel agradable cosquilleó.-**Dobe…-**susurró bajito, como que diciendo un secreto.

-**Sasuke…**llamó su tío Madara, haciendo que Sasuke saliera de su ensoñación, para ver al mayor, quien lo miraba desde la puerta.-**… ¿nos vamos?-**preguntó.

-**…-**Sasuke, se limitó a ignorar al mayor pasando al lado de este, bajando las escaleras de su casa y yendo en dirección al coche del mayor, quien lo levaría para un sitió donde no tendría que suportar diariamente su blondo delirio.

-**Hmp…-**"expresó "el mayor, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose los hombros yéndose atrás del menor.

Flash Back End

-**Yo solo fui bruto porque tú me saltaste encima dobe.-**dijo, mintiendo fieramente, recordándose del verdadero porque de haber sido bruto con su dobe.

Flash Back

-**Oye Sasuke…-**llamó Suigetsu, un "amigo" que Sasuke había conseguido cuando estuvo fura, captando la atención del Uchiha

-**Hmp-**expresó dando a entender al peli celeste que lo estaba oyendo.

-**Mira aquel rubio y dime que no hace tu tipo.-**dijo apuntando a un sexy rubio, que se encontraba danzando/restregando contra un pequeño doncel.

-**…**

**-Por dios…está bien que eres asexual pero hasta aquello tiene que mecer con… ¡ITE!-**gritó sintiendo como Karin, otra "amiga" de Sasuke le daba un coscorrón en las cotillas, para después apuntar a Sasuke, quien se encontraba encimado mirando al rubio con dolor.

-**…**

**-¿Qué le pasa?-**preguntó bajito, a Karin y a su novio Juugo, quien simplemente se encogieron se hombros, sin dejar de mirar preocupados al ojinegro.

-**Sasuke…-**llamó Karin poniendo su mano sobre el hombro.

-**…-**el moreno se limitó a no ignorarlos…y tratar de sumirse en sus pensamientos, cosa que le fue ya que.

-**Hola Sasuke-kun…-**oyó en su hombro, haciéndolo respingar, para después mirar a su hombro viendo como un extraño doncel con unos ojos amarillos y con el pelilargo y negro.

-**…**

**-...vamos Sasuke-kun no seas así con tu conciencia.-**dijo el ojiamarillo, lamiendo los labios y aproximándose al oído de Sasuke, para que este lo oyera mejor.

**-...**

**-Si te vas quedar aquí sin hacer nada por tu rubio, mejor me dejas apoderarme de tu cuerpo e irme con aquel rubito sexy.-**afirmó lamiendo los labios con sensualidad deseando sentir algo más en ellos, de preferencia los labios de cierto rubio, haciendo que Sasuke se enfadara.

-**¡Sasuke!-**llamó Suigetsu al ver como el ojinoche se levantaba y se iba sin decir palabra. **¿Dónde vas?-**inquirió tratando de seguir a su amigo, al igual que Karin, pero ambos fueran parados por Juugo, quienes pujo, haciendo que ambos volvieran a sentarse donde estaban.

-**Es mejor que lo dejemos.-**afirmó seriamente, pasando su brazo por el hombro de su peli-celeste.

Por su parte Sasuke se encontraba corriendo el pasillo por donde el rubio se había ido con el otro, pero terminó chocando con algo…o más bien alguien.

-**Ve por donde andas…-**no consiguió terminar con su reclamo, ya que alzar el rostro lo vio.-**teme…-**susurró Naruto, con la vista pegada en el hermoso rostro de Sasuke.

-**…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-¡ITE!**-gritó el rubio de dolor, al sentir como el moreno lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza, presa de los celos y de la ira, que había sentido hace un rato, para después dirigirse en al baño masculino, clara señal que quería que el dobe lo siguiera.

Flash Back End

Y así terminaron en los baños masculinos

-**¿Por qué te fuiste Sasuke?-**preguntó Naruto serio mirando a Sasuke, quien solo apartó su mirada, sin conseguir mirar más a aquellos ojos azules.

-**...**

**-No sabes lo cuanto te extrañe teme…-**dijo tratando de abrazar al moreno, quien se apartó del rubio, yendo en dirección a la salida del baño, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho, ya que el rubio se apresó en abrazarlo por la espalda, impidiendo que se fuera.

-**...No lo hiciste…-**dijo el moreno, tratando de separarse del rubio, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, pero aun así l rubio no dejo de apresarlo en sus fuertes brazos.

-**Eso no es verdad Sasuke…-**susurró el rubio enterrando su rosto en el cuello del azabache.-**… y-yo te amo…-**dijo, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Sasuke tensara con fuerza, el rubio hasta pudo sentir como el ojinoche dejaba de respirar.

-**¡NO ME MIENTAS DOBE!-**grito apartándose por completo del rubio para después empurrarlo contra una pared, apresando su moreno cuello con su brazo.

-**No te estoy mintiendo Sasuke…-**dijo, mirando intensamente a los ojos negros del doncel, quien lo miraba fieramente, casi podía jurar que los bellos ojos negros de su teme se habían vuelto rojos.

-**…-**por su parte el moreno continuaba mirando intensamente a los ojos azules del rubio tratando de encontrar alguna señal de mentira en ellos.

-**Vamos Sasuke-kun…cree en él y llévalo a tu cama…vamos…-**dijo Orochimaru, apareciendo de la nada.

-**…**

-**No ves que el rubio SI te ama.-**afirmó tratando de convencer al azabache, quien no lo oía, estaba demasiado ocupado hundiéndose en la mirada de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que este lo hacía en la suya, cosa que siempre pasaba con se miraba de esta manera…era algo inevitable.

-**_¿Desde cuándo?-_**inquirió a su conciencia.

-**Siempre...-**oyó nuestro azabache, pero no de la voz de su conciencia sino de la de su rubio, quien se aferro a su rostro con sus dos manos.

-**…-**Sasuke se mantuvo callado esperando que Naruto continuara aclarando sus dudas.

-**Te amo desde que nos conocimos…-**susurro, pegando su frente a la del doncel.-**…te amo desde el día que nos conocimos en el muele…pero solo me di cuenta cuando te fuiste...**


	2. Chapter 2

-**_¿Desde cuándo?-_**inquirió a su conciencia.

-**Siempre...-**oyó nuestro azabache, pero no de la voz de su conciencia sino de la de su rubio, quien se aferro a su rostro con sus dos manos.

-**…-**Sasuke se mantuvo callado esperando que Naruto continuara aclarando sus dudas.

-**Te amo desde que nos conocimos…-**susurro, pegando su frente a la del doncel.-**…te amo desde el día que nos conocimos en el muele…pero solo me di cuenta cuando te fuiste...**

**-PUFF-**oyó el azabache, haciendo que este mirar a su hombro izquierdo, donde apareció su _otra _consciencia.

-**Orochi-chan tiene razón Sasu-chan…-**dijo la _otra _con una tierna vocecita infantil, que daría ternura a cualquiera…menos a Sasuke.

-**…-**esta es la "expresión" _inexpresivamente enternecida_ por la dulzura de su conciencia.

**-Sasu-chan tiene que ser un buen chico y aceptar los sentimientos de Naru-chan.-**concluyó la linda consciencia, mirando con una linda sonrisa al azabache quien solo…lo ignoró.

-**…-**Vamos…es Sasuke, no se puede pedir mucho.

-**Vamos Sasuke somos tus consciencias, tienes que oírnos.-**dijo Orochimaru, colocándose al lado de la otra consciencia, quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-**Si Sasu-chan…tienes que oírnos…-**apoyó la otra.-**…después de todo tanto yo como Orochi-chan somos buenos chicos.-**dijo con una grande sonrisa, apretando el brazo al redor de los hombros del otro.

-**…-**Sasuke simplemente los miró con una ceja alzada, como preguntando "¿Enserio?".

…

Por otro lado, con nuestro rubio, quien se encontraba en la misma posición del pobre azabache.

-**Vamos mocoso…deja de controlarte y bésalo con pasión…-**afirmó Jiraya desesperado, ya había pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que entraron el en bañero y el blondo aun había intentado nada con el azabache.

-**¡No!-**dijo firmemente el ojiazul, tratando de ignorar a su vieja y pervertida consciencia.-**yo no quiero que él piense que solo quiero hacerlo con él…-**explicó, aun sin mirar al viejo.

-**…-**quien solo lo miraba con una ceja alza, como diciendo "Eso ni tú te lo crees."

-**Vamos cachorro, solo haces lo que ese viejo pervertido quiere para que pueda dormir.-**dijo la otra consciencia que rubio, con una voz aun ronca del sueño, apareciendo de la nada en el otro hombro del rubio.

-**¡NO!-**gritó el rubio, haciendo que el azabache lo mirara.

-**…-**muy expresivo como de costumbre…no espera el azabache lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

**-Sasuke…-**llamó el rubio, en un suspiro, aferrándose a los hombros del azabache, para que este lo mirara directamente a los ojos.-**…yo sé que debe ser muy complicado para ti entenderlo, pero la verdad es que en estos últimos 3 meses en que no estuviste…me volví loco pero al mismo tiempo este tiempo sirvió para que entendiera lo que realmente siento por ti…-**dijo el rubio recordándose de cómo descubrió que estaba enamorado del azabache.

Flash back

Naruto se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su camita, tratando de entender el porqué del enorme vacío que sintió en su corazón al descubrir que Sasu se había ido de vacaciones con su tío Madara, por tres putos meses.

-**Vamos mocoso no te sulfures…ni que él se fuera a quedar ahí de por vida…-**dijo Jiraya aburrido, ya harto de tanta depresión por parte del rubio, quien ya estaba así a una hora…cosa que el mayor pensaba imposible para el joven Namikaze.

-**¡¿CREES QUE ÉL SE VA A QUEDAR CON SU TÍO PARA SIEMPRE?!-**preguntó el rubio exaltado levantándose de un salto de su cama, haciendo que Jiraya brincara del susto.

-**¡CONTRÓLATE CACHORRO!-**bramó Kurama, apareciendo de la nada, en el hombro derecho del rubio, haciendo que este respingara.

-**¡DIOS KURAMA NO APAREZCAS ASÍ!-**gritó el rubio, poniendo una mano en su corazón mirando al zorrito.

-**¿Cómo quieres que aparezca?-**preguntó con sarcasmo.-**Espera ya sé…quieres que llamé a la puerta y entre vestido de mucama.-**dijo con la voz llena de ironía.

-**Mira que eso no sería una mala idea…-**dijo el viejo pervertido imaginando al zorrito en su forma humana, la cual era un tierno y lindo doncel con unas orejitas de zorro, con una sonrisa de lo más pervertida.

-**…-**el zorro lo miró fieramente, para después…**PUMM**…darle al viejo la patada de su vida, haciendo que este volara por la ventana.

-**¡NAARRUUUUTTTOOOOO!-**gritó Jiraya cayendo por la ventana, mientras que Kurama simplemente lo miraba caer con maldad y el rubio…pues el rubio…

-**…-**simplemente los ignoró olímpicamente, ya conocía al viejo y al zorro y sabia lo que espera de ellos, mientras se acostaba boca-arriba en su camita.

-**Pero ahora enserio cachorro…-**dijo el zorrito, sentándose en el pecho del rubio, quien alzó un poquito su rostro para ver al zorrito, quien había tomado su forma humana.-**… ¿Por qué estás así?-**inquirió.

-**…no sé…-**respondió el rubio confundido.

-**…**

**-…no es como si fuera la primera vez que yo y el teme estuviéramos separados o no nos habláramos durante unos días…pero es que esta vez, lo sentí más distante, casi como si quisiera huir de mi…y eso duele… ¿entiendes?-**preguntó, echando su cabeza atrás, quedándose completamente acostado sobre su cama, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo también se acostaba boca-arriba en el pecho del rubio.

-** ¿Por qué crees que te duele?-**preguntó al rubio, tratando de hacer que el entendiera, lo que realmente siente por el azabache. Pero al hacer esa cuestión hiso que el rubio se enterrara en el mundo de las recordaciones, para tratar de encontrar su respuesta.

-**…**

**-…**

-**No lo sé…-**respondió al fin, haciendo que una gota baja de la nuca del doncel.

-**¡PIENSA DOBE!-**rugió el pelirrojo, golpeándole la frente al rubio.- **¡TÚ LO AMAS!-**terminó por decirlo…para después darse cuenta de su error.

-**¡ITE!-**gritó sobando el chichón que apareció en su cabecita.- **¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES ZORRO DEL DEMONIO?!-**inquirió, mirando fieramente al bermejo**.- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE AMO A ESE TEME?!**

**-Piensa blondo estúpido.-**ordenó Kurama, para después desaparecer en un PUFF, dejando atrás al rubio, quien se enterró en su mundito.

-**¿Amo al teme?…-**inquirió, sintiendo un dulce calor invadiendo su corazón, dándole la respuesta.-**… ¿Cuándo empecé a amar al teme?...-**se preguntó.

-Flash back, DENTRO Del Flash Back-

Naruto corría por los pasillos del colegio, no podía creer en lo que acababa de acontecer-_¡HABÍA BESADO AL TEME!-_y lo peor que le había gustado.

-**Dios y ahora que hago…-**gritaba para sí mismo, sin dejar de correr y sin dejar de mirar al suelo…creo que no es necesario ser un genio para saber lo que aconteció ¿cierto?

-**PUM-**es el ruido de nuestro rubio cayendo al suelo, después de tropezar en algo.

**-¡ITE!-**se quejó el rubio de dolor, aferrándose a su tobillo, al mismo tiempo que miraba por su hombro, viendo que se había tropezado…en un zorrito.

-**Mmmm…-**gimoteó el animalito, estirándose en el suelo, para después abrir sus ojitos.-**…tú debes ser Naruto ¿Cierto?-**preguntó sentándose y bostezando, al mismo tiempo.

-**…-**nuestro pobre rubio estaba pegado en el suelo, tremiendo como si estuviera en el polo norte.

**-¿Mocoso?-**dijo interrogante el zorro, tratando de aproximarse del rubio.

-**¡KYYAAAA!-**gritó el rubio desapareciendo de allí dejando al zorrito solo, mientras que él se dirigía al baño.

-**Hmp…-**soltó el zorro, para después desaparecer en un PUFF.

Pero con nuestro rubio…él se encontraba en el baño de los de los chicos, con su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría.

-**Dios… ¿Qué me está aconteciendo?-**se preguntó, saliendo bajo el chorro de agua y cerrando la llave del lavamos, para ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-**PUFF-**oyó viendo, en el reflejo del espejo, como un viejo de longos cabellos blancos aparecía en su hombro, en una nubecita de humo.

-**¡BIEN MOCOSO NO TIENES QUE TE PREOCUPAR NUNCA MÁS QUE EL FABULOSO JIRAYA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!-**gritó, al mismo tiempo que hacia un extraño baile.

-=**O.O=-**como pueden imaginar nuestro rubio solo lo miro con cara de WTF.

-**¿Qué se pasa mocoso?-**inquirió el mayor, aproximándose de la oreja del rubio, quien continuaba mirándolo, por el espejo, con cara de WTF.

-=**O.O=**

**-¡YA SÉ!-**afirmó alegremente, golpeando su mano derecha con la izquierda.-**Estás tan emocionado que ni siquiera consigues hablar ¿cierto mocoso?-**inquirió con una grande sonrisa, pero Naruto simplemente continuó mirándolo con cara de WTF, y creo que eso se está turnando preocupante, ya que el rubio nunca estuvo mucho tiempo con la misma expresión.

-=**O.O=**

**-Pero no te preocupes que Jiraya-sama está aquí para lo… ¡MOCOOSSSOOOO!**

**-Hmp**

Bien…vosotros se deben estar preguntando por lo que se ha pasado con Jiraya y Naruto ¿cierto?...bueno es muy simple Naruto harto se de las locuras de aquel viejo y por eso lo pateo con su dedo, haciendo que este se volara contra una pared, para después desaparecer en un PUFF. Y "Hmp", es la convivencia con los Uchihas.

-**Bien…-**inició, apoyando sus manos en el lavamanos y aproximando su rostro del espejo.-**…Naruto Namikaze, tienes que despertar…esto no es más que una terrible pesadilla.-**se dijo a sí mismo, mirando directamente a sus gemas azules.

-**Si, como no.-**dijo su reflejo, haciendo que el rubio se quedar con cara de WTF…si otra vez.

-**=O.O=**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca viste un espejo que habla?-**preguntó con sarcasmo y lo siguiente que conseguimos ver es…

-**¿Qué mierda eres tú?-**nuestro rubio preguntando al espejo, no a su reflejo ¿quién es?

-**¿No es obvio?...yo soy tú…-**respondió con calma apuntando al rubio real, quien también se apuntó a su proprio, preguntado:

-**¿Yo?**

**-Si tú…-**respondió, para después siguieren con una linda charla sobre el clima.

…

Si, como no

…

Nuestro rubio, al ver que su reflejo hablaba lo primero que hiso fue. -**¡KYYYYAAAAAA!**-gritar como una colegiala asustada, con los ojos saliendo su orbitas, como acontece en los cartones, y después salir de allí corriendo por su vida. Olvidándose por completo del beso y de las conciencias…

-Flash Back, DENTRO Del Flash Back, End-

Al recordarse de este _lindo_ acontecimiento Naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo.

-**Dios...-**suspiro aferrándose a su almohadita, escondiendo su rostro en ella.

-**Entonces ¿ya te recuerdas?-**preguntó Kurama apareciendo en su forma humana, encima de la cama del rubio.

-**Creo que fue…cuando nos besamos…-**respondió algo avergonzado, sin despegar el rostro de la almohada, sintiendo el cosquilleó que sintió cuando beso al Uchiha.

-**¡Errado!-**afirmó Jiraya apareciendo de la nada y dando una patada en la frente del rubio, haciendo que este soltara la almohada, para ver el viejo pervertido con una venita en la frente.

-**¿QUÉ TE PASA EROSENIN?-**preguntó exaltado, sobándose su chichón.

-**Te estoy diciendo que no fue ahí que te enamoraste del Uchiha…-**dijo, imitando la voz del rubio.-**…fue antes, mucho antes**

-**¿En el muele?**-preguntó algo temeroso de recibir otro golpe.

-**Kurama.-**llamó el viejo al zorrito, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, para después este aparecer de la nada un tazón lleno de ramen.

-**¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-**preguntó el rubio, mirando al tazón con los ojos brillantes.

-**Estimular tu pequeño cerebro.-**respondió colocando el tazón de ramen mismo enfrente de la naricita del rubio encintándolo.

-**¡ITE!-**gritó el rubio, agarrando su manita herida, es que al tratar de pegar su deliciosa perdición.-** ¿Por qué me golpeas?-**preguntó, haciendo un tierno mohín.

-**Porque solo lo vas a tocar cuando me dijeres cuando te enamoraste del Uchiha.-**dijo imitando la _infantil_ voz del rubio.

-**MOOO…eres malo Erosenin.-**reclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

-**¡NO ME LLAMES EROSENIN MOCOSO!-**reclamó el mayor, golpeando al rubio en la cabeza, con los palillos.

**-¡ITE!-**volvió a quejarse el rubio, sobándose el chichón que se formó en su rubia cabecita.

**-¡PIENSA!-**bramó el mayor.

-**Ok…Erosenin…-**susurró de mala gana.

Y así estuvo nuestro rubio en los siguientes 30 minutos, pensando y pensando y pensando…él pobrecito tanto pensó que cuando dio por si ya echaba humo por las orejas.

-**Bien chico no te sulfures más…-**dijo el viejo ya arto de esperar, captando la atención del rubio.-**… ¿recuerdas aquella niña que conociste a los 6 añitos?-**preguntó al rubio, quien se le quedó mirando como si fuera un fenómeno, cosa que no sería muy extraña, quiere decir…estaba charlando con un viejo más pequeño que un insecto, sin contar con invisible para los de más.

-**¿No me digas que?-**inquirió el rubio sin querer creerlo.

-**Si…el Uchiha es aquella niña.-**respondió el rubio, lo más serio que podía, para después ver como el rubio se convulsionaba, para después…

-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**deshacerse en carcajadas.- **¡N-NO ME LO CREO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-**dijo aferrándose a su vientre.

-Flash Back, DENTRO DEL Flash Back-

Se podía ver a un tierno Naruto con sus lindos y inocentes 6 añitos, mirando tímidamente por un arbusto, a la linda niña que se encontraba leyendo en uno de los bancos del parque donde se encontraban.

-**¿Qué haces Naru?-**preguntó Deidera, apareciendo atrás del rubio asustándolo.

-**N-Nada…nichan.-**respondió rascándose la nuca, al mismo tiempo que escondía su otra mano tras su espalda.

**-¿Qué tienes ahí?-**preguntó aproximándose a su hermanito y pasando las manos por su torso, tratando de agarrar la cosa que su hermanito escondía tan celosamente.

-**¡No es nada Deidi!-**dijo apartándose de su hermano, pero este fue más rápido y apaño lo que su hermanito escondía.

-**¿Para qué quieres esta flor Naru?-**preguntó algo celoso, viendo como su hermanito se sonrojaba de pies a la cabeza.

-**…-**este solo se calló mordiendo el labio avergonzado y desviando su mirada.

-**Naru…-**llamó alargando el nombre del rubito menor.

-**Es para le dar. **-respondió apuntando al local donde se encontraba la linda niña.

-**¿Ella?-**pregunto el mayor con algo de burla, para después devolver la florecita a su hermano y decir.-**Muy bien…ve con ****_ella._**_-_afirmó, para después empurrar su

hermanito, en dirección a la _linda chica._

-**Hola…-**saludó el rubio bajito, algo avergonzado y sonrojado, colocándose enfrente a la _chica_.

-**…-**como pueden ver _ella _es un encanto de _niña._

-**Y-yo s-solo-o…q-quería-a darte-te es-esto-o…-**tartamudeó entregando la flor a la _niña, _para después huir de allí

-Flash Back, DENTRO DEL Flash Back End-

-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**se rió Jiraya, aferrándose a su vientre, al mismo tiempo que revolaba por el lecho del rubio, quien lo miraba con una venita en la frente.

-**Erosenin…-**llamó el rubio con un tonito profundamente intimidador.

-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-**pero no para el viejo quien continuó carcajeando, como un loco.

-**…-**el rubio continuó mirándolo intimidadoramente.

**-…-**Kurama se limitó a ignorarlos

**-¡JAJAJAJ!...¡PUMM!-**lo sé está un poco confuso, pero es muy simple, el viejo continuó carcajeando y nuestro zorrito perdió la paciencia y terminó por golpearlo.

-**No mocoso…tú te enamoraste del Uchiha, cuando lo conociste en el muele.**

**-¿Entonces quien era aquella niña?**

**-Samara…**

**-¿De la película "The ring"?**

**-Si…**

Creo que no es necesario decir que nuestro rubio, ante lo dicho…se desmayo… ¿de la emoción?...no…nuestro rubio de desmayo del miedo.

DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE

Naruto aun se encontraba desmayado sobre su camita, más pálido que la blanca de nieves y por eso no se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia que había invadido su habitación, y que sonría perversamente, al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba del cuerpo del rubio, para después se acostar a su lado en la cama y empezar a acariciar los blondos mechones del ojiazul, quien empezó a gimotear entre sueños.

-**Mmm…teme…**

Haciendo que él se sorprendiera, para después sonreír de una forma macabra.

-**Dobe…dobe…-**empezó a llamar al rubio, quien se remeció en sueños, murmurando el nombre de su teme.-**...vamos dobe despierta…**-pidió, acostándose sobre el rubio, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus labios por el rostro del rubio, haciendo que una sonrisa pervertida apareciera en su morena cara.

-**Mmmm…teme…-**llamó entre sueños, enrolando sus brazos en la estrecha cintura del rubio, para después abrir sus gemas azules, viendo como su hermano mayor se restregaba en sus brazos.

-**¡DEI-NICHAN!**

**-Veo que ya despertaste Naru…-**dijo con ternura, y con los ojos brillantes, enterneciendo al rubio menor.-**…y dime… ¿estás enamorado de Sasuke?-**preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!**

**-Vamos…dime la verdad.**

**-¿Qué verdad?**

Y como iban hablando, el rubio mayor iba aproximándose del menor, y este iba echándose atrás, tratando de escapar del mayor, conclusión Naruto terminó acostado en su cama con hermano mayor acostado encima de su torso.

-**Que estas enamorado del Uchiha chibi.**

**-…**

**-Es cierto ¿cierto?**

**-Sí.-**admitió con una linda sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que Deidera también sonriera, estaba feliz que su hermano menor aceptara, finalmente, sus sentimientos por el Uchiha.

-**Y dime… ¿Qué vas hacer?-**preguntó al Naruto, quien aun sonría como un tonto.

-**En relación a…**

**-A Sasuke baka…-**la da un capón.

-** ¡ITE! NICHAN-**se quejó sobándose su cabecita.-**No se…probablemente voy atrás de él… ¡ITE!... ¿Por qué me golpeas de nuevo?-**inquirió sobando el chichón que se encontraba sobre el chichón.

**-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ORGULLO NAMIKAZE?-**inquirió sentándose encima de torso del rubio y cruzándose de brazos.-**TE QUEDAS AQUÍ Y ESPERAS QUE ÉL REGRESE.**

**-PERO Y SE ÉL DECIDE NO VOLVER ¿QUE HAGO?**

**-En relación a eso no te preocupes.-**afirmó con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su angelical rostro, asustando al pobre Naruto…quien ya tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir…

Flash Back End

-**¿En el muele?-**preguntó Sasuke alzando su cabecita, para encarar los ojos azules del rubio.**-REALMENTE CREES… ¡Mgt!-**no…"Mgt" no hacia parte del reclamo del Uchiha, "Mgt" fue el sonido que hiso su boca al ser violada por la del rubio, quien de seguida lo estampó contra la pared, profundizando el beso.

Entre tanto en los hombros de Sasuke, las conciencias debatían un asunto muy importante, tan importante, que ellos ya se PUJABAN por los cabellos y todo.

-**¡NO YO VOY A POSEER EL CUERPO DE SASUKE-KUN!-**

**-¡NO YO LO VOY!**

**-¡NO YO SOY SU CONCIENCIA MÁS PRECIADA!**

**-¡NO SASU-CHAN ME QUIERE MÁS A MI!**

Ok…no estaba discutiendo un asunto importe, más bien era uno completamente inútil, ya que por mucho que Sasuke los apreciara, cosa que no era mentira, ya que tantos años con ellos…dieron sus frutos, él nunca cedería lo que ellos querían.

-**¡¿PERO PARA QUE QUIERES EL CUERPO DE SASUKE-KUN?!**

**-PARA LO MISMO QUE TÚ QUIERES**

**-¿Ser uno con Naruto-kun?**

**-Claro…**

No es necesario decir que una sonrisa de lo más macabra apareció en sus pálidos rostros, pero cualquier plano que tuviera ocurriendo en sus cabecita fue abruptamente interrumpido.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**rugió Sasuke interrumpiendo el debate de sus conciencias, esto claro sin interrumpir el delicioso beso que mantenía con el dobe.

-**Envidioso…-**susurro Tobi por lo bajo.

Pero volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, esto se encontraba de los más felices, besándose con pasión allí en los baños, sin saber ni sospechar lo que se pasaba con sus hermanos.


	3. Chapter 3

Con Deidera…

El blondo pelilargo corrió, corrió y corrió más un poquito…hasta que final mente llegó a su casa, para después correr hasta llegar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave y deslizarse por ella hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, respirando rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil y su rostro se encontraba empapado en sudor, por la corrida, para después oír un "PUFF"

-**No sé si lo sabes pero… ¡ITACHI NUNCA VINO ATRÁS DE TI!-**escuchó el rubio mayor, era una voz que ya lo atormentaba, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-**Lo se Danna.-**respondió el rubio, tapándose los ojos con las manos, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba como que diciendo "eso ni tu lo creas", con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada.

-**…**

-**Ok…no lo sabía…-**admitió, algo desilusionado, sin saber el verdadero porque.

-**…rubio idiota…-**musitó la conciencia, al ver como las lagrimas empezaban a deslizar por las mejillas de Deidera.-**… ¡deja de llorar!**-ordenó, sin surtir grande efecto, ya que el rubio continuó llorando, pero aun más fuerte.-**Que no eres Namikaze Deidera…el rubio idiota que idealizó el plan para juntar el idiota del Uchiha menor con el idiota de tu…****_sexy_**** hermanito.-**dijo poniendo su manos, sobre la mano del rubio pelilargo, tratando de animarlo al mismo tiempo que le aparecía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro al recordarse del Namikaze menor.

**-¡OYE NO HABLAS DE MI HERMANO CON ESE TONITO!-**afirmó de golpe, dejando de llorar abruptamente, al mismo tiempo que apartaba sus manos de la cara, para ver al otro mejor.

-**Ok…Ok…-**dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para después recordarse de una cosa.-**…no me recuerdo de tu plan.-**bien…parece que el pelirrojo se recordó que no se recordaba del plan del rubio.

-**¿No te recuerdas? Y después el rubio soy yo.-**dijo mirando al bermejo de lado, al mismo tiempo que este se sonrojaba, _ligeramente, _tan ligeramente que no había diferencia entre su pelo y su rostro.

Flash Back

-**En relación a…**

**-A Sasuke baka…-**la da un capón.

-** ¡ITE! NICHAN-**se quejó sobándose su cabecita.-**No se…probablemente voy atrás de él… ¡ITE!... ¿Por qué me golpeas de nuevo?-**inquirió sobando el chichón que se encontraba sobre el chichón.

**-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ORGULLO NAMIKAZE?-**inquirió sentándose encima de torso del rubio y cruzándose de brazos.-**TE QUEDAS AQUÍ Y ESPERAS QUE ÉL REGRESE.**

**-PERO Y SE ÉL DECIDE NO VOLVER ¿QUE HAGO?**

**-En relación a eso no te preocupes…-**afirmó con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su angelical rostro, asustando al pobre Naruto.-**…solo tenemos que ponerlo celoso.**

**-¿Por qué habría el teme de quedarse celoso-dettebayo?-**inquirió nuestro dobe, sin entender lo que su hermano quería decir, y con eso recibió otro golpe por parte del rubio pelilargo, quedándose con un chichón encima de chichón.

-**¡PORQUE TE AMA BAKA!-**bramó con obviedad, haciendo que el menor lo mirar con los ojos completamente abiertos y con la boca desencajada.

-**¡¿QUÉ?!-**cuestionó el rubio, completamente sorprendido, en un grito que se oyó que casi dejó a Deidera sordo, la suerte es que ya estaba habituado, sin contar que él era _casi_ igual.

-**NO GRITES PEDAZO DE ANIMAL-**rugió el rubio mayor, pegándole de nuevo al menor, al mismo tiempo que sobaba sus pobres orejitas.

-**Nichan…-**lloriqueó nuestro Naru, sobándose el chichón que estaba encima del chichón, que estaba encima del chichón…parece que Deidera tiene buena puntería.

-**Claro que te ama…no haya duda que eres un dobe.-**dijo cruzándose de brazos, viendo como en el rostro de Naru aparecía un tierno mohín, que no dejaba de ser lindo, por grandecito que él fuera.**-No te quedes así hermanito…-**dijo, acostándose nuevamente en el torso del rubio menor abrazándose a él, dándole un besito en su naricita.-**…sabes que solo digo la verdad…-**agregó sonriendo, haciendo que Naruto volviera a hacer un puchero, haciendo que Deidera tuviera la necesidad de levantarse, sino no resistiría más y besaría a su hermano...

-**¡DEI-NICHA! ¿Por qué me besaste?-**inquirió el rubio menor tapando sus labios con sus dos manos, con un mega sonrojo en su rostro…parece que Deidera no se resistió.

-**Para…entrenarte.-**dijo de una forma MUY _inteligente_, tratando de disfrazar su sonrojo.-**No quieres que tu primer beso con Sasuke sea un completo desastre ¿cierto?-**inquirió haciendo que Naruto se pusiera más rojo que un tomate, cosa que extraño al mayor.

-**¡TU YA BESASTE A SASUKE!-**más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, que fue completamente confirmada, cuando Naruto quito al mayor de cima de su cuerpo para tratar de huir de allí, cosa que le fue imposible, ya que Deidi lo pujo de la muñeca, haciendo que Naru volviera a sentarse en la cama.-**Eres un bastardo y no dije nada a ti hermano mayor.-**agregó abrazándose al menor, quien solo quería salir de allí.

-**¡SUÉLTAME DEIDERA!-**bramó Naruto, tratando de zafarse del mayor, quien se pegó a su cuerpo con más fuerza.

**-¡NO HASTA QUE ME CUENTES TODO!-**afirmó el rubio mayor, apresando a nuestro protagonista de brazos y piernas.

-**¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-**dijo Naruto forcejando, tratando de soltarse.

-**¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo que un accidente?-**inquirió el mayor curioso, aun sin deshacer el _abrazo._

-**Pues…nosotros estábamos discutiendo, un chico me empurro y nosotros…-**no consiguió terminar…pues se quedo rojo como un tomate.

-**Ahhhh…-**expresó Deidi algo desilusionado, es que su cabecita…ya había pensando en TANTAS cositas que podían…no que debían ter acontecido.-**…bien pero volviendo con mi plan...-**dijo, volviendo a lo que importaba, o sea, hacer con que el teme volviera.-**…solo tienes que salir en la noche y tirarte a unos cuantos donceles.-**explicó con obviedad, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera blanco como una hoja de papel.

-**¿CÓMO CREES QUE ALGO COMO ESO ME PUEDE AYUDAR CON EL TEME?-**inquirió Naruto soltándose por completo del mayor, postrándose enfrente a este, mirándolo como si le hubieran nacido más DOS cabezas.

-**Muy simples…los Uchihas son posesivos, así que si Sasuke sabe que tú te andas ****_divirtiendo _****con otros que no él…el viene lo más rápido que puede, para rescatar lo que es suyo.**-explicó con obviedad, claro que no para nuestro dobecito.

-**Pero… ¿Por qué habría el teme de celarme? Si, no somos nada.-**preguntó Naruto sitiándose como su rubia cabecita estaba pronta a explotar.

-**¡PORQUE TE AMA!-**afirmó Deidi perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.-** ¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI VIERAS A SASU BESANDO OTRO?-**inquirió tratando de poner el pobre cerbero de Naruto a trabajar.

-**¡LO MATARIA!-**rugió el rubio, con un aura roja rodeándolo.

-**Ahora lo entiendes ¿no?-**preguntó Deidera, con una diabólica sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Pero aun así no quiero…****_divertirme_**** con otros.-**dijo Naruto volviendo a la normalidad, haciendo un tierno mohín, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba a un lado para no ver a su hermano.

-**No tienes que hacer nada con ellos, solo unos cuantos besitos…así propagas tus encantos y te tornas una leyenda, sin contar que las personas tiene la tendencia de decir cosas que no son…así que aquellos que besares von a empezar a decir que eres un dios en la cama…y con eso pondrás a Sasuke loco….MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Flash Back End

**-Solo tú para teneres un idea como aquella…-**dijo Sasori, negando con la cabeza.

-**No te quejes que resultó.-**dijo Deidi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Con Itachi y…Alejandro

Itachi se encontraba en la calle, caminando sintiendo como la fresca brisa nocturna acariciaba su rostro de muñeca y haciendo que sus longos cabellos negros volaran, y ante tan bella y sexy imagen Ki…Alejandro solo podía preguntar.

-**¿DÓNDE MIERDA VIENE ESTE VIENTO?-**bien…esta no es la pregunta que muchos esperaban.

-**¿Cómo crees que lo sé?-**inquirió lo más…Uchiha que pudo Itachi, al ver como su escena de Uchiha sexy era interrumpida por su estúpida consciencia.

-**Los Uchihas lo saben todo ¿no?-**cuestionó Alejandro, burlándose del pelinegro, quien paró tieso en el medio de la calle, dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, y por eso…empezó a analizar el viento para ver de dónde venía.

Volviendo con nuestro protagonistas

Sasu se encontraba acostado en la cama de Naruto sintiendo como es se deshacía de su camisa y le lambia los pezones con gula.

-**Te amo teme…-**confesó Naruto, para después morder delicadamente el pequeño y rosado pezón del azabache, haciendo que este tuviera que morder su manos, para que los vergonzosos gemidos que amenazaban salir de su boca, no…pues no salieran de su boca.

-**Y…y-yo a ti…d-dobe-e…-**gimió quedadamente, aferrándose a los blondos mechones de su blondo, recordándose de que aquel rubio idiota era solo suyo y que los rumores que lo obligaron a volvieron, no eran más que mentiras inventadas por Deidera.

Flash Back

-**¿En el muele?-**preguntó Sasuke alzando su cabecita, para encarar los ojos azules del rubio.**-REALMENTE CREES… ¡Mgt!-**no…"Mgt" no hacia parte del reclamo del Uchiha, "Mgt" fue el sonido que hiso su boca al ser violada por la del rubio, quien de seguida lo estampó contra la pared, profundizando el beso. Pero todo esto terminó cuando nuestro teme si recordó de algo muy importante.

-**¿Y LOS OTROS?-**preguntó apartándose abruptamente del rubio.

-**¿Los otros-dettebayo?-**inquirió el rubio ladeando la cabeza, sin recordarse del maravilloso plan de su hermano mayor, que aparentemente fue todo un suceso.

-**Sí los otros con quien te revuelcas…-**respondió el Uchiha, recordando de los rumores que se expatrian entre los jóvenes…rumores de un dios rubio que follaba a todo lo que era un doncel sexy y maravilloso.

Flash Back DENTRO Del Flash Back

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke había llegado y ahora mismo se encontraba corriendo tranquilamente por el parque que había cerca de la casa de su tío, cuando oyó algo que no le agrado para nada…mismo nada.

-**¿Ya oíste hablar del ****_Namikaze?-_**preguntó un bello doncel de pelo y ojos marrones, pronunciando el nombre de nuestro rubio protagonista, con un evidente _placer._

**-Si…es toda una leyenda el hombre que todos quieren...-**respondió el otro relamiéndose los labios sensualmente, deseando ser uno de los "muchos" que ya pasaron por la cama del rubio Namikaze.

**-Ese mismo…es que mi primo dijo que él es un dios en la cama.-**afirmó el primero, haciendo que el segundo abriera la boca sorprendido y que Sasuke cerrar los puños furioso, para que después saliera de allí corriendo, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que trataban de deslizar por sus mejillas.

Y claro que esta no fue la primera vez que nuestro azabache oyó hablar del _Namikaze_ y de lo bueno que este era en la cama, y de lo sexy que era…y lo peor es que no era solo en la calle, hasta las mucamas, que trabajaban para su tío, ya habían oído hablar del _Namikaze_ y por eso ya no paraban de hablar de él y de lo mucho que deseaban conocerlo y pasar una noche con él.

Y por eso nuestro pobre teme se cargaba con un humor de mil demonios, hasta que un día perdió la poca paciencia que tenia, y obligó a que Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin fuesen con él a Konoha para que nuestro pelinegro resolver las cosas con SU rubio dobe.

-**Solo me gustaba saber… ¿QUÉ MIERDA PINTAMOS AQUÍ?-**preguntó Suigetsu, ya harto de estar allí sentado si hacer nada, viendo como Sasuke miraba a la multitud de personas que allí se encontraban, como que procurando un tesoro.

-**…**

**-…**

**-…**

Pero como podemos ver…fue completamente ignorado por los otros tres, Sasuke continuaba con su busca, la bruja aperientemente había encontrado algo que le interesase, lo que levó al peli-celeste a pensara "pobre…ni se entera", y por fin su novio Juugo se encontraba bebiendo vodka calmadamente.

-**Cabrones…-**susurró el peli-celeste, para después empezar a analizar las personas que se encontraban en la pista…está bien que tenia novio, por no estaba mal lavar las vistas, y fue con este pensamiento que vio algo que lo dejo anonado…

-**Oye Sasuke…-**llamó Suigetsu, pujando la manga de la camisa del Uchiha, captando la atención del este.

-**Hmp-**expresó dando a entender al peli celeste que lo estaba oyendo.

-**Mira aquel rubio y dime que no hace tu tipo.-**dijo apuntando a un sexy rubio, que se encontraba danzando/restregando contra un pequeño doncel.

-**…**

**-Por dios…está bien que eres asexual pero hasta aquello tiene que mecer con… ¡ITE!-**gritó sintiendo como Karin, otra "amiga" de Sasuke le daba un coscorrón en las cotillas, para después apuntar a Sasuke, quien se encontraba encimado mirando al rubio con dolor.

Flash Back DENTRO Del Flash Back End

-**… ¡Y YO NO VOY A SER MÁS UNO EN TU LISTA NARUTO!**-bramó Sasuke, tratando de contener la rabia que corría en sus venas, al mismo tiempo que trataba de apartar el rubio de su cuerpo, esto sin mirar una única vez al rostro de rubio.

-**¡APÁRTATE PEDAZO DE DOBE!-**ordenó, alzando su mirada, viendo como Naruto lo vía con una "tonta" sonrisa en sus labios.- **¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**preguntó _algo _embobado, viendo como los ojos de su dobe brillaba, transmitiéndole tantas cosas.

-**Que el plano de mi hermano resultara…-**respondió acercando su rostro al del azabache, quien se encontraba petrificado, tratando de entender lo que su rubio quería decir.

-**¿Qué?-**preguntó Sasuke aun un poco ido, viendo como la sonrisa del rubio se agrandaba, para después oír todo sobre el tonto plan de Deidera, y al terminar de escuchar el relato de su dobe, Sasuke solo quería ser un avestruz, para esconder la

cabeza en un agujero.

-**¿Lo entiendes teme?**-inquirió el rubio, alzando el rostro de su temecito, viendo como las blancas mejillas de este estaba teñidas de un lindo carmesí.-**…yo solo te amo a ti…yo y aquellos donceles nunca hicimos nada, soy solo tuyo.-**confesó mirando intensamente a los ojos de su azabache, para después volver a besarlo con pasión siendo correspondió…bien esto hasta que se recordó de otra cosa.

-**Dejaste que tu hermano te besara…Mgt-**pero otra vez fue interrumpido por el rubio, quien volvió a besarlo con pasión, dejando al temecito sin habla, sin reacción y con las neuronas echas gelatina. Y fue en ese momento que Naruto bendijo al facto de haber BESADO, solo besado a muchos donceles antes, porque ahora ya sabía cómo se besaba enserio.

-**Ven teme…-**susurró Naruto, alejando su boca de la cavidad del azabache, viendo como un hilito de saliva juntaba ambas bocas y sintiendo como el cuerpo del azabache se estremecía bajo el suyo, para después llevarlo de allí, sin que el pelinegro se opusiera en cualquier momento, dejándose -llevar por su rubio dobe.

Flash Back End

-**Te amo teme…-**confesó Naruto, para después morder delicadamente el pequeño y rosado pezón del azabache, haciendo que este tuviera que morder su manos, para que los vergonzosos gemidos que amenazaban salir de su boca, no…pues no salieran de su boca.

-**Y…y-yo a ti…d-dobe-e…-**gimió quedadamente, aferrándose a los blondos mechones de su blondo, recordándose de que aquel rubio idiota era solo suyo…


	4. Chapter 4

-**Te amo teme…-**confesó Naruto, para después morder delicadamente el pequeño y rosado pezón del azabache, haciendo que este tuviera que morder su manos, para que los vergonzosos gemidos que amenazaban salir de su boca no salieran de su boca.

-**Y…y-yo a ti…d-dobe-e…-**gimió quedadamente, aferrándose a los blondos mechones de su blondo, hundiéndose en el mar de placer que proporcionaba su ojiazul.

-**¿Mucho?-**inquirió maliciosamente el rubio, deslizando por el vientre de su teme acariciándolo con sus labios, haciendo que el azabache se estremeciera por completo al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior, callando las vergonzosas palabras que el ojiazul quería oír.

-**Vamos teme… ¿Cuánto me quieres?-**preguntó el rubio nuevamente, lamiendo y penetrando el ombligo del pelinegro, pero este se limitó a morder, aun más, su labio inferior, callándose de nuevo, cosa que enfadó/excitó al ojiazul, ya que tener a su teme allí, postrado en su cama, con lo rostro extremamente sonrojado, sudado, casi desnudo y mordiendo su labio era algo _maravilloso _para nuestro ojiazul, quien sonrió travieso y continua bajando por el cuerpo de su amante, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deshacían de lo que restaba de la ropa de este, dejando el hermoso y blanco cuerpo desprotegido ante su mirada.

-**Dobe…-**llamó Sasuke, viendo como Naruto lo miraba fijamente.

-**Eres hermoso teme…-**afirmó Naruto embelesado, para después empezar a acariciar el miembro de su ojinoche con su grande mano, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con amor y pasión, enrolando su lengua con la de su azabache, quien se aferro fuertemente a su espalda, arañándolo con sus uñas, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por su blondo, quien lo estaba llevando al cielo.

Lo que nuestro protagonistas no sabían era que eran fijamente observados por cuatro "personas", entiéndase por Jiraya, Orochimaru, Tobi y Kurama, quienes miraba a las escena con agua en la boca.

-**Dios…como deseo poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun ahora…-**gimoteó Orochimaru, deseando estar en bajo el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo las caricias que este proporcionaba a Sasuke.

-**¡YO TAMBIEN!-**afirmó Tobi llorando a gota gorda, mientras que los otros dos, las conciencias de Naruto miraban a la escena caladitos, uno estaba durmiendo y el otro escribiendo como su vida dependiera de eso, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba cosas como "eso Naruto…hazme orgulloso", con una sonrisa de los más pervertida en su rostro, haciendo que tanto Orochimaru como Tobi lo miraran raro.

-**Orochi-chan…-**llamó el pelinegro, pujando la camiseta del pelilargo, haciendo que este dejara de mirar fijamente el peliblanco.-**… ¿Quién son ellos?-**inquirió inocente, colocando su dedito en su barbilla, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos negros.

-**Creo que…-**dijo volviendo a mirar a los otros dos.-**…son las conciencias de Naruto.-**respondió mirando fijamente al peliblanco, pensando que...-"_Vaya que hombre tan…"-_al mismo tiempo que empezaba a babear, llamando a la atención de las otras conciencias, más precisamente de Jiraya, que al ver un doncel tan sexy como lo era el pelinegro, salto sobre él besándolo, tirándolo al suelo, para después empezar a desgarrar su ropa y lo que viene después, no importa.

Tobi por tu parte al ver como su compañero se las arreglaba para tener una buena noche, sintió un poquito de envidia, así que miro al zorrito, con una miradita nada santa. Pero por su parte el zorro solo lo miro de mala gana como que diciendo "te aproximas y te castro". Haciendo que el pequeño pelinegro empezara a llora a gota gorda, cargando con una pesada aura oscura encima.

Pero volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, Naruto se encontraba recostado entre las tersas piernas de su azabache, restregando su erección contra la de este, al mismo tiempo que besaba lamia y mordiscaba el delicado cuello de su amante, quien se sentía derretir en sus manos.

-**D-dobe…-**llamó el azabache aferrándose a la espalda del rubio, sintiendo como uno de los largos dedos de este penetraba su entrada, al mismo tiempo que la otra mano de este acariciaba su blanco torso, tratando de relajarlo.

-**Relájate teme.-**susurró sensualmente en lo oído de Sasuke, para después lamer el lóbulo de este, haciendo que la tersa piel de su amor se erizara y que su dueño des esta se relajara inevitablemente, lo siguiente que el rubio podo sentir fue como las manos de su azabache trepaban por su espalda, hasta llegar a su nuca, para después sentir como los finos dedos de este se enrolaban con sus blondos mechones, pujándolos levemente, al mismo tiempo que él penetraba su estrecha entrada con más un dedo, haciendo que el cuerpo de su amante respingar y que dulces gemiditos salieron de aquella boquita que lo traía tan loco.

-**Te amo teme…**

**-Yo…yo también te amo-o dobe…**

Se dijeron bajito, como que contando un secreto, para después sellaren sus palabras con un dulce beso en los labios, que a pesar de iniciar dulce se fue tornando cada vez más pasional y húmedo, haciendo que nuestro protagonistas enredaron sus lenguas, martillando saliva, mientras que sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del contrario memorizándolo, marcándolo como suyo, al mismo tiempo que Naruto penetraba la entrada de su azabache con el tercero dedo, haciendo que este ahogara un gemido en su boca y arañara levemente su espalda, tratando de contener el placer mezclado con dolor que sintió.

-**¿Te duele-dettebayo?**

**-C-Cállate do-dobe...-**respondió el azabache aferrándose a la espalda de su rubio, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.-**...so-solo…hazlo-o con más des-despacio dobe…-**agregó tratando de sonar lo más "Uchiha" que podía, haciendo que el rubio sonriera zorrunamente, para después sacar lentamente sus dedos de la entrada de su azabache, substituyéndolos por su erección, penetrando suavemente al ojinoche, quien se tenso con fuerza.

-**Me…Mejor hazlo-o de una vez dobe…-**tartamudeo el Uchiha, arañando la espalda del rubio, quien como buen niño que es hiso lo que su azabache dijo y lo penetro de una firme y fuerte estocada, llenándolo de una vez, haciendo que el blanco cuerpecito de su amante respingar y arqueara.

-**¿Esta bueno así teme?-**inquirió maliciosamente al pelinegro, quien asintió con su cabecita, sin despegar su bello rostro del cuello del rubio, quien sonrió zorrunamente, para después empezar a mover sus caderas en círculos, haciendo que su pene se moviera en el interior de su teme, abriéndolo aun más.

En otro lado, más precisamente en la habitación de Deidera, la cual era al lado de la del Namikaze meno, se encontraba el rubio pelilargo con su orejita pegada a la pared, oyendo todo lo que se pasaba en la habitación de su hermanito.

-**Vaya Deidera, parece que tu hermano es una bestia en la cama…-**dijo Sasori con una sonrisa súper pervertida en su rostro.

-**Danna…-**llamó Deidera amenazantemente, despegando su orejita de la pared, para mirar a su conciencia.-**…ya te dije para no hables así de mi hermanito.-**dijo con un tonito amenazante y con un aura negra de lo más asesina.

-**¿Por qué? Hasta parece que estoy diciendo alguna mentira.-**afirmó el pelirrojo, esquivando el golpe que Deidera le iba a dar.-**o me vas a decir que tu hermano no está para comérselo con ropa y todo.-**dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y concordara.

-**Sí.**

**-Pero aun así prefieres al Uchiha mayor ¿cierto?**

**-Hai.-**respondió Deidera desviando la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo, mirándolo de manera vacía.

-**Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo dejaste confesarse a ti?-**inquirió el bermejo curioso, muy curioso.

-**Es que, yo me prometí a mi mismo que no tendría relación alguna, hasta que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran juntos.-**dijo quietecito, moviendo tímidamente sus pies, dando pataditas en ella air.

-**¿Solo por eso?-**preguntó el bermejo incrédulo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio, quien tenía un grande sonrojo en su rostro.-**Y… ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?-**cuestionó el pelirrojo furioso, pujando uno de los largos mechones del rubio, haciendo que este lo mirara con una mueca de dolor.-**TU HERMANO YA ESTÁ CON SU UCHIHA CHIBI ¿POR QUÉ NO VAS TÚ ATRÁS DE TU UCHIHA?**

-**Pues…por-porque yo…-**no consiguió terminar, pues se quedo más rojo que el pelo de su conciencia, quien lo mirada de mala manera intuyendo el motivo. Así que solo suspiró con desgano, rogando que el Uchiha diera el primero paso.

Por otro lado Itachi había llegado a la entrada de la mansión Namikaze, ¿Cómo había llegado allí?, pues eso es algo que ni el sabia.

-**¿Por qué estamos aquí?-**inquirió Kisa…Alejandro viendo como Itachi miraba fijamente a la grande mansión, más precisamente a uno de los grandes ventanales.

-**…-**Itachi, con su típica pose Uchiha, continuó mirando al ventanal, esperando que su rubio amor apareciera de la nada.

-**No me digas… ¿QUIERES IMITAR A ROMEO?-**bramó alto, y con expresión de falsa sorpresa en su rostro, o sea, se encontraba de lado con una mano en la boca y lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

-**...-**cosa que fue ignorado por el Uchiha, quien continuo mirando al ventanal.

-**…-**

**-…-**

**-Cricri Cricri-**soltó un grillito apareciendo de la nada.

**-¡ESO SI QUE NO!-**gritó Alejandro enfadado, saltando del hombro de Itachi, para golpear al pobre bijo, quien, como todo un maestro de kung fu, esquivo el ataque, saltando a tras posándose sobre una piedra, haciendo la pose de la mantodea, o sea con las patas abiertas y flexionadas a la altura de las rodillas y con las papitas colocadas como las de una mantodea.

-**¡Tú no sabes con quien te metiste bro!-**dijo el grillito, moviendo su cuello en círculos.

-**Bitch please yo soy Sebas…Alejandro.-**afirmo imitando el movimiento del otro, para después se quedaren conectados por las miradas.

-**…-**Itachi por su parte miraba incrédulo a la escena, bien vía la escena con toda la incredulidad que uno Uchiha digno podía mostrar.

-**¡MUAAAHHH TAAAHHH!-**dijeron Alejandro y el grillito al mismo tiempo, para después saltaren con una pata estirada y la otra flexionada, preparados para patear al adversario.

-**¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR!-**bramó, sacando de su espada, la cual comió su oponente, antes que este lo tocara siquiera.- **¡ESTO ES PARA QUE APRENDAN!-**bramó el de piel azul, arreglando su trajecito negro, ante la incrédula mirada del ojinoche.

-**Kisame…**

**-¡ES ALEJANDRO!-** bramó, el otro indignado, saltando, para después posarse nuevamente en el hombro de Uchiha.

-**Ok, Alejandro…-**corrigió Itachi mirando de medio lado a la conciencia.-** ¿Qué fue esto?-**inquirió, tratando de no parecer muy curioso.

-**¿La lucha?-**cuestionó el de piel blanca arreglando su corbatita, recibiendo un "Hmp" por parte del pelinegro.-**Bien es que tu eres muy inteligente y sabes distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, y por eso la mayoría de las conciencias te quieren a ti, para no tener mucho trabajo.-**respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en el perfecto rostro del perfecto Uchiha Itachi.

-**¡NARUTO!-**oyeron los dos chicos, bien el chico y su conciencia, haciendo que ambas miradas se desviaran al balcón de la habitación de Naruto.

**-Vaya parece que el rubio está matando a tu ototo-baka.-**dijo Alejandro burlándose.

-**Si…parece que si.-**afirmó Itachi con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, se iba a divertir tanto a sacar fotos de su hermanito a andar como una embarazada.

-**¿Qué te parece si tratamos de ver?-**preguntó Alejandro a Itachi, quien lo miro como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza, para después hacer una sonrisa de lo más macabra y empezar a trepar por un arbole que llegaba al balcón del Namikaze menor.

-**¿Solo por eso?-**preguntó el bermejo incrédulo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio, quien tenía un grande sonrojo en su rostro.-**Y… ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?-**cuestionó el pelirrojo furioso, pujando uno de los largos mechones del rubio, haciendo que este lo mirara con una mueca de dolor.-**TU HERMANO YA ESTÁ CON SU UCHIHA CHIBI ¿POR QUÉ NO VAS TÚ ATRÁS DE TU UCHIHA?**

-**Pues…por-porque yo…-**no consiguió terminar, pues se quedo más rojo que el pelo de su conciencia, quien lo mirada de mala manera intuyendo el motivo. Así que solo suspiró con desgano, rogando que el Uchiha diera el primero paso.

-**¡NARUTO!-**oyeron los dos y con eso, tanto el rubio como el bermejo pegaron sus orejitas a la pared.

-**Vaya Deidera…parece que tu hermano esta partiendo el Uchiha.-**dijo Sasori con una sonrisa súper maliciosa en su rostro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Deidera, quien tenía una sonrisa igual de maliciosa en su bello rosto. Y se quedaron allí un rato, tratando de oír más alguna cosa, pero los menores se quedaron calladitos, nada de gemidos, gritos, la cama a golpear la pared, nada de nada, lo que llevo a que el rubio y el bermejo pensaran "lo mató" y por eso salieron corriendo, bien Deidera salió corriendo

Sasori solo se sentó en lo hombro del rubio, y se dirigieron a la habitación del Namikaze menor, entrando como si fuera la suya, encontrándose con Naruto y Sasuke acostaditos en la cama de primero y con una sonrisa de lo más satisfecha en el rostro y con Itachi entrando por el balcón.

-**¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** inquirió el rubio aproximándose al pelinegro mayor.

-**Yo quería…**

**_-Tú querías grabar lo que tu hermanito y el rubio hacían_****.-**interrumpió Alejandro, mirando a Itachi con una sonrisa ladeada, recibiendo una manotada de Itachi, quien fingió estar sacudiendo el polvo del hombro, para no sobre saltar a Deidera.

-**Yo quiero hablar contigo sobre nosotros Deidera.-**continuó el moreno pelilargo, acercándose al pelilargo para después aferrarse a las manitas de este, haciendo que el blondo se sonrojara, enterneciendo a todos los presentes, si Naruto y Sasuke se estaban haciendo dormidos, aunque Sasuke se sintiera muy cansado, pero la necesidad de reír de su hermano era mucho mayor, sin contar que le encantada sentir entre los fuertes brazos de su rubio.

-**¿Y que tenemos nosotros?-**inquirió Deidera desviando la mirada, soltándose del agarre del pelinegro, para después cruzarse los brazos.

-**_Nada si tú no dejas de ser orgulloso.-_**dijo Sasori en el hombro del rubio, para después desaparecer en un "PUFF", ya que el rubio imitó la acción del Uchiha, quien se le acerco rápidamente, agarrándolo por la cintura, para después besarlo con pasión, mostrándole quien mandaba allí.

-**Ves dobe…son los Uchihas quienes mandan…-**susurró Sasuke, llamando a la atención de la otra parejita, quien dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, para ver como sus hermanitos empezaban más una de sus típicas y estúpidas peleas.

-**¡CLARO QUE NO TEME!-**bramó Naruto levantándose de la cama, mostrando toda su maravillosa desnudes a la platea, o sea Itachi y Deidera, quienes empezaron a babear, haciendo que Sasuke los mirara de mala manera, y tratara de tapar a su dobe, trato de hacerlo pero aun estaba muy magullado.-**¿Acaso quieres repetir lo de ha un rato para que te pruebe lo que son los rubios quienes mandan?-**inquirió el rubio malicioso, haciendo que todos los presentes se sonrojaran.


End file.
